A cold winter night
by jpjavax
Summary: Adult story. 18 . Strong themes, NOT for children (this means you. Are you lying when you click "I am over the age of 18"? if so, this aint for you . I don't care how adult you think you are.) Unusual for me, it turned out a lot darker than some of my other stories. Leave a review. I don't want to see any complaints about content. You were warned! Unusual pairing. Lemon.


##### A/N #####  
>Final warning: this story contains adult themes. Complicated themes. Characters who don't know how to deal with what's happening around them. It has a nice ending though, I guess.<br>###############

Snow fell lightly in the night, illuminated through the fiery glow out of the window of the pegasus stables. Percy Jackson stood facing Drew Tanaka. Drew had slipped him a note earlier that day calling him to meet her here that night.

"I've seen the way you look at me, Percy," Drew began. Percy was a little confused. What did she mean? She was beautiful, like all daughters of Aphrodite, but the things he'd heard from Piper about Drew were pretty nasty. Drew seemed to recognize his expression.

"Oh, not a look of lust," Drew continued, "You don't like me. You don't like the things I've done," she took a step towards him, slowly reaching to the zipper of the winter coat she wore, "The things I've said. You don't think it's right."

Percy stammered as she slowly pulled the zipper down. Instead of fabric, he only saw more of her pale skin as the zipper decended. Finally reaching her navel, Drew adjusted herself exposing her breasts to the night air. They were at least DD cups, each capped with an areola and a nipple that was visibly hardening in the cold.

Drew must have been an incredible actor because at that moment all the snide cruelty wiped from her face. Her two dark eyes stared at Percy, a foot from him. A look of calm innocence took her features and withit, Percy began to see how beautiful she really was when she wasn't stepping on her siblings.

Her voice too had changed. Now a delicate whisper, "I want to make up for what I've done, Percy." He now found her hand gently rubbing him through his jeans, although he had no clue how long it had been there. He felt himself hardening at her touch.

Drew's other hand guided one of Percy's to her left breast. A soft but sharp gasp escaping her lips as his fingers brushed across her nipple. She pressed her body against his, her chin resting on his shoulder, his hand now pressed into her skin between them. She held him like that, still delicately massaging the bulge in his pants in silence until slowly she felt his hands respond. Percy felt Drew's hard nipple press into the palm of his hand as he kneaded the full orb. Drew's hands delicately undid the buckle of his belt and his jeans, shortly freeing the member from it's prison.

Drew took a step away from him, her gaze locked with his. She turned slowly from him and bent forward, hooking her thumbs into her own tight jeans. She began to slide them over the curve of her ass but stopped about half way. Leaning farther forward, she stepped back, pressing the tip of his engorged shaft against her ass. Drew gave one final look over his shoulder at him before turning away. Placing her hands on her buttocks, she spread them, Percy slipping between them.

Still looking away, as if unable to meet his eyes, she uttered "It's time for my punishment."

All at once Percy realized that the head of his dick was pressing against Drew's asshole. At any moment, she could have easily slipped him inside but she waited. A punishment had to be given, not taken. He took hold of her hips as he slowly pushed himself into her ass. She was incredibly tight. Each fold and ripple seemed to have an iron grip on his dick as he went. Then there was the heat. It wrapped around him and engulfed him until he realized he had hilted himself inside her. A shudder went through Drew's body as if she were trying to stop herself from crying out. This had been her idea, but it was obvious she had never taken anyone like this before, and from the way she was acting, Percy suspected she hadn't had anyone at all. The way Drew had acted her entire life was probably a lot lonelier than she had ever let on. Certainly, there were none at camp halfblood that were truly her friend. "Punishment" may have been an excuse to get close to someone. He could tell she was in a lot of pain, and times like these were usually when people dropped their charade, yet Drew was determined to bear it. This quiet, fragile girl was the Drew that she never let anyone see, and was now exposed before him. Drew's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"H-hey," she began, her voice shaking a little. "Aren't you supposed to be p-punishing me?"

Percy realized he had been seated inside of her for some time. Drew obviously believed her guise was still working, and he felt sorry for her. So alone that she felt that this was the only way to get close to someone. Gentler this time, he drew himself out and slowly pressed himself back in, easing her into his rhythm. This felt incredibly wrong to Percy. He almost felt like he was forcing himself on her, although he reminded himself that if anything, she had done so to him. Percy wanted to console her, to tell her something... anything that might help her, but he didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell her that he knew what she was really doing. Her body felt incredibly good aroud him. He tried to put as much tenderness into it as he could manage while thrusting into her ass- he didn't want this to feel cold or emotionless. He wanted to make her feel warm and like she was cared for.

His hips sped up as he felt himself drawing close to his release. With a final thrust, he spilled his cum into her tight rectum. As he pulled out of her, a scent reached his nose. A salty, wet smell. Still turned from him, Percy realized Drew was crying. She hid her face as she quickly pulled her pants up and fixed her shirt. She left without another word, leaving Percy standing alone in the stable. A flood of emotions raged inside of him. He felt incredibly sorry for Drew and ashamed of taking advantage of her like that. A snort from the sleeping pegasi roused him and he looked over to see a familiar black pegasus cock it's head at him, obviously less asleep than he had let on. Blackjack remained silent, but gave Percy a look before turning back to his brethren. The way Blackjack was acting made Percy feel uncomfortable. He slipped into the cold night and returned to his cabin.

Percy grabbed another load of snow in his shovel and tossed it to the end of the sparring ring. Last night's snow fall had buried the arena in nearly a half foot of snow. When the camp was as empty as it was this winter, the borders that prevented weather from entering the camp were relaxed. It allowed the valley to experience a more natural climate than the magic usually allowed, but that meant Percy had to work if he wanted to get any sword fighting practice in. Suddenly, his mind was flooded with images and sound. Making sense of it, he found himself in the stables, alone but for Drew and a few pegasi. Drew seemed to be crying soflty as she slowly brushed his fur.

Fur?

'Hey Boss,' the familiar voice of Blackjack intoned in his head. 'I thought you should see this. That girl's been coming here for a while now. She doesn't know we can talk and so she shares all sorts of things with us. For a while it's just been me, but now you're involved too.' The chipper in his voice died towards the end. The uneasiness was palpable, but if Blackjack trully dissaproved of what had happened, he didn't make any indication of it.

Drew spoke, "I can't believe I did that. Percy..." she trailed off, tears running silently down her face. "The way he cares for his friends... For all of us here. I just... I wanted to know what it was like. I've been alone and I've always told myself I didn't need anyone else, that they weren't worth it. But they didn't want me. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite and I'm alone." she said miserably. She seemed lost in thought for a moment before continuing "I'd never been with anyone before. It hurt, but when he was inside me I felt connected for the first time in my life. When it was over, I-" her words caught in her throat.

Percy's vision dissolved and he found himself standing in the arena again, a shovel of snow held in his hand.

Another snowstorm was blownig through the valley as Percy trudged down to the stables. As he approached, he heard a soft sobbing coming from within. Drew turned as he came inside. She was holding Blackjack by the reigns in the middle of the stables. She seemed frozen as he approached her.

"P-percy-!" she stammered as he drew near. Without a sound, he wrapped his arms around her. She stood still, making no effort to shake him away.

Percy glanced at Blackjack who returned his gaze. A horrible feeling began to creep into him as he stood there. He felt a tear run down his face.

"Not alone." he mumbled into her coat.

She began to tremble in his arms.

"You're not."

Her shaking turned into tears, he couldn't see her face, but the tug of salt water told him they were there.

She sunk to the ground in front of him, no longer able to stand. He allowed her, but suddenly felt her fiddling with his pants.

"Wait, no Drew, you don't have to do-" she cut him off, looking up. He saw the look of complete sadness on her face.

"Percy... I want to. I want to feel connected to you."

She freed his member from his pants and slowly ran her fingers over it's length, feeling it grow to it's full size. Placing her hand halfway up the base, she pulled the head of his shaft to her mouth, the hot wetness engulfing him as she took him in. She was still looking up at him, tears falling down her cheeks. She gave him a sad smile, as if to prove her earlier point, that this was her choice. She tried to swirl her tongue around his head, her lips wrapped around him just at the base of his head, her hand holding him in place. He could tell she was clumsy, even with his own inexperience with this, but she continued with earnest. She saw the look of concern on his face and pulled him out of her mouth, giving a few tugs to his shaft.

"I- I want to feel like somebody cares for me. Like I have someone who wants me for me. Someone I would do this for." she looked away from him. "Just for tonight Percy... Can you be that person?" the pleading in her voice made him sad.

"Drew-" he didn't know what to say. Finally, "I don't have to pretend, but..." he didn't know how to put it into words.

Drew still wouldn't meet his gaze. "I'm the daughter of love, Percy... I know we're not meant to be together, but for this once..."

"This once and any time you need me." he finished.

She glanced back at him, her eyes wide.

The hint of a more genuine smile crept onto her lips as she returned her attention to the shaft in front of her. More determined, she wrapped her lips once more over his glans, her hand now working in tandem with her bobbing head to give him pleasure. She seemed able to sense his approaching orgasm as at just the right moment, she gripped him harder and tugged his shaft as he sprayed his release into her mouth and over her tongue. She removed his spent shaft from her mouth and tucked it back into his boxers, fixing his pants and allowing him to help her stand. They stared at each other briefly.

"Percy... I don't want to sleep in a cold bed tonight." her meaning dawned on him after a second and made him blush.

"A-alright," he managed. Her face lit up slightly as she took his hand and led him gently out of the stables. They made their way to the empty aphrodite cabin. Taking him to her bed, she helped him out of his pants and shirt, leaving him sitting in his boxers, which he took to mean thats what he would be wearing. She left him there, going to the bathroom at the back of the cabin to prepare for bed herself. 10 minutes later she returned. The cold air of the empty cabin hinted that she was braless under the slightly loose white t-shirt she wore and he saw a pair of pale yellow lace panties as she hurried back to him. Getting close, both of their faces reddened. A fragile smile now took Drew's face, replacing the look of misery she had worn earlier. He could tell it would break her if he got cold feet now. A shiver ran up his spine as the chill of sitting on her bed while she got ready returned to him. Colder feet, he decided.

They got under the sheets, Percy on one side, Drew on the other, with about 6 inches between them. He closed his eyes for a moment. Opening them, he found Drew's dark eyes staring back at him, she seemed happy, but also as if she thought he'd dissappear if she shut her eyes.

"You're in my bed." she said, a little obviously. Percy was confused.

"...Yes?"

"You want to be here. With me." her tone of voice implied a question.

Percy paused, studying her for a moment.

"Yes."

A beautiful smile broke across her face for a moment before she turned to face away from him, now lying on her right side as he was.

A gust of winter wind rattled the windows of the Aphrodite cabin. Drew hesitantly inched her back closer to him.

Another batter against the windows and she did it again.

Percy grabbed her and pressed her body to his chest. Drew paused before settling herself against him. He could smell the floral scent in her hair and feel her body as she lay next to him. Her legs, the swell of her hips, her narrow waist, and body now more apparent than ever to him. He hadn't paid her much attention in previous years and she wrapped herself in her winter clothes now that they were nearly alone this winter, so aside from the brief encounter they'd had the previous night, this was his first real experience with her body. She was beautiful, which he guessed was a given, but now it seemed more real, and what it would mean to comfort a daughter of Aphrodite drifted through his mind. He had agreed to this out of concern for her and as a friend. He'd never thought of her as one before, but he could tell that he could be friends with this girl that Drew had tried to hide all this time.

He cursed silently as his newly recovered groin seemed to be much more interested in the soft body before him than sleep. He could feel it press against Drew's rear. He knew she hadn't fallen asleep yet, but he hoped it wasn't too noticeable. It was. A soft hand found it's way to his, the one wrapped around her and resting on her stomach. It gently guided him down to the hem of her shirt and dipped under it. It traced her stomach upwards and placed his hand on her left breast. The full orb was soft under his touch. He felt a soft nub that must have been her nipple. It began to stiffen beneath his fingers as he gently played with it. Drew pressed her rear more firmly against his crotch, a soft wiggle allowing the bulge in his boxers to rest deeper between her cheeks. Neither said a word as this continued. Percy slowed slipped his right arm beneath her form, to which she didn't resist. He allowed it to rest on her bare stomach. She allowed it there for a moment before once more guiding it. Percy felt his finger tips brush against the lip of her panties. Drew gently dug him under and slipped him down farther. Her skin was bare beneath his fingertips as he decended to her core. She let go, allowing him to choose what he did next. Tentatively, he pressed on, his fingers grazing her folds. She was incredibly wet to his touch. He wasn't completely clueless here, and he clumsily searched for the nub. Finding it, he pressed the pad of his middle finger against it. Drew inhaled sharply. He found a steady rhythm as he began to rub slow circles around her clit. Drew's hips started thrusting into his hand, her breaths coming raggedly.

Percy rolled her onto her back, propping himself up on his right arm. He pulled her shirt up fully over her breasts before decending his left hand to take over where his right had left off. His lips decended to her now exposed nipple and he took it in his mouth. He rolled it with his tongue and nipped it with his teeth as he joined his ring finger with his middle finger to rub her core. Drew's hips lifted from the bed, which Percy took to mean that he was doing well. He redoubled her efforts and was rewarded with a muffled cry. Drew's body seemed to tighten for a moment and then it shuddered as she came. Her eyes were glassy when she turned to look at him, as if she were having trouble focusing properly. Suddenly, she pulled her shirt over her head, discarding it to the floor. Her panties quickly joined it leaving her naked on her bed. Lying back, she motioned for Percy to join her. No sooner than he removed his boxers and sat next to her, she pulled her knees to her chest, exposing her core to the night air. Percy positioned himself, his eyes meeting hers. He pressed the head of his shaft against her folds, wetting it, and then sliding it down to her entrance. As he prodded against her, she hooked her knees over his shoulders. The tip slowly pushed into her vagina, spreading her open. As he advanced, he found himself leaning against her. Her legs causing her hips to lift up into him as he seated himself fully. He also found himself face to face with her. He knew she was a virgin (the tightness was enough to convince him of that), but he had felt no barrier when he entered her. Simmilarly, no pain crossed her face. Instead, a deep flush spread across her cheeks as she stared back at him, pupils dilated.

He drew himself out and pushed in. Pulling back, he took his hands from her sides where he was supporting himself and wrapped his arms around her thighs. His hands each found a breast which he squeezed, teasing her nipples at the same time. Unsupported, he found himself leaning more heavilly against her with each thrust, but she made no sign of discomfort. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to hers. She accepted him instantly, her tongue meeting his as his thrusts shook her, driven by his own pleasure. Her voice was coming out in gasps that she couldn't seem to contain. Her tight canal wrapped around his length and squeezed him each time he buried himself inside her. Her own arms now wrapped around his neck, holding herself to him. Taking hold of her breasts, he pushed them together, her nipples now touching. He took them into his mouth together, rubbing them against each other and flicking them with his tongue.

"Per-cy-y," she started, interupted by her own gasps. "I'm so-o close!"

A primal feeling took over him as he looked up at her face. This girl shaking in pleasure beneath him woke something. He removed his mouth from her nippples.

"You want me to make you cum?"

"Mmhmm!" she moaned, nodding her head quickly.

"You want to cum on my dick?"

"Mmhmmm!" she replied, her voice higher and with a more vigorous nod.

"Cum for me."

As soon as he said it, Drew's eye's glazed over and a strangled cry escaped her lips. Her grip around his neck tightened, pulling his face to hers where she captured his mouth in a very aggressive kiss. She got incredibly tight as he thrusted into her. Shudders ran down her body, each one coating his shaft in more of her wet juices. Pushing into that death-grip furnace was too much, and he felt his own orgasm erupt inside her.

Percy wasn't entirely sure what happened after that, but he woke shortly before sunrise the following morning. The entire camp was still. He scribbled a quick note to Drew and then pulled on his clothes, hurrying to his own cabin. He couldn't have any of the few campers left asking questions about why he was in the Aphrodite cabin.

Drew woke to sun streaming into the window of the Aphrodite cabin. The snow outside made it almost blinding. Her bed was warm, and felt cozier than she thought it ever had before. She immediately noticed Percy's absence and then the note next to her head. A soft smile played across her face as she read it.

####### A/N #########  
>Thus ends the first story I've written in a while. I chose an unusual pairing, and I stand by it. I'm not anti-percabeth (that's the right word, right?), in fact I prefer Percy-Annabeth stories to all others. I just have a thing for asian girls. At first this story was pretty flat and Drew was going to be a sexualized extension of herself as presented in the books, but as I wrote, she evolved into a deeper character. I liked trying to write for her and to explore the sadness of being alone. The story actually got a lot darker than I was expecting it to in the second stable scene. I'm not sure if I did that bit right- I wanted to hint at something but I really didn't want to spell it out. It's something that neither character wants to say out loud. Tell me what you think! <p>


End file.
